


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 507

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [36]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 507 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 507 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 507

WORKER  
Hand me that spade.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yn tebá kuna amningy._

WORKER  
Come over here!

TRANSLATION  
 _Mají va kizir!_

WORKER  
Don’t touch that!

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha riny kuny!_

WORKER  
Your mother didn’t think so.

TRANSLATION  
 _A mhysa tha odhaftash wagij._

WORKER  
Shut your mouth!

TRANSLATION  
 _Acchakas hosk!_

WORKER  
I need water.

TRANSLATION  
 _Iman jini va jedhor._

WORKER  
I need food.

TRANSLATION  
 _Iman jini va havor._

WORKER  
Where do I go?

TRANSLATION  
 _Skure jan?_

WORKER  
Go talk to him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ja si ji kimivá._

WORKER  
I’m finished with this part.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tadhathang kiz ejim._

WORKER  
Good. Now go over there.

TRANSLATION  
 _Syz. Sir ja va kunir._

WORKER  
I can’t dig here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha laz vo hilok jinne._


End file.
